DDLC: Mysteries
by PenName20
Summary: Juan never thought he and his family would've ended up in Japan as a result of his mother's job. Trying to make friends he joins the literature club. Before, you know it an accident happens where he believes is foul play. He must team up with the club members to solve the case. However, little do they know this would be the first of many cases they will solve together.
1. Prologue

**Episode 1:** Clubs, Poems, and Death

**Prologue- **

I opened my eyes straining to view my surroundings but everything was blurry. My head hurts; however, it doesn't feel like I was hit on the head.

_Ugg..._ I thought _What the heck happen? Where am I?_ I then finally realized I was tied to an old steel chair. I struggled against the ropes that were bound about my torso, but it was of no use. When I was doing, so I bumped into something behind me.

_What?_ I thought as I then leaned my head back slightly touching by what I felt was another backside of a person's head. I scooted a little more back touching the backside of the other chair while reaching out as far back as my free hands, that were off to my sides under the ropes, could; eventually, grabbing the other person's hands. The person's hands felt soft and a bit smaller than mine which possibly indicates the person behind me, tied to a chair probably in the same manner, was a girl.

Then suddenly my vision began to clear; although, slowly. I was then able to better make out my surroundings. As far as I could tell I was in a basement. Not some old nasty basement but a well-furnished one that looked clean and organized. Of course, the floor was all grey concrete and the concrete brick walls were painted white, but off to my right, I could just make out a workbench that had tools on it. Then to my left, I could make out several wood-shelves that had many assorted objects that I still couldn't quite make out. However, my eyes caught a glimpse in a plain full-size mirror, that was direct to the left of us, which showed the two of us. Although I couldn't see any specific details of the other captive but based on the silhouette I was able to confirm my suspicion that the other person was definitely a girl.

I then heard the basement door open. I looked forward toward a plain wooden staircase that would lead upstairs. The stairs were shadowed a bit in darkness because the only light present was coming in was from the small windows that let sunlight in.

"Sorry to make you two wait," came a feminine voice, "I just had to run a couple of errands and find a couple of the things we need for our party," her voice was light and sickening sweet; on the other hand, her voice sounded familiar. Then I began to hear her footsteps coming tapping down the stairs.

"I hope the drugs are wearing off because then it wouldn't be as..._fun_," the girl continued with a slightly sinister tone at the end as she began to appear in front of me. She was, at least from what I can tell, was wearing a high school uniform also she held in her hands a black duffel bag. When I saw her face, I couldn't still make out because of the drugs impairing my vision.

"Who...Who are you?," I said weakly,

"Pfft...you know who I am Juan," her voice came out very cold. She then walked over placing the duffle bag on the workbench.

"It is a shame what I am going to have to do to the two of you. I honestly hoped that we could've been friends," She then stepped in front of me,

"But then, you had to stick your nose where it didn't belong and you had to involve everyone else at the literature club. You bring this upon yourself," she finished as then my eyes were finally able to focus on her.

My heart jumped up to my throat.

_It was her! I knew it!_ I thought as then all of my memories over about the past two weeks came cascading down on my mind.

_I know what happened_ I thought _But will I and my fellow captive be able to escape and reveal the fiend? _

**Author's Note:**

Hello, I am PenName 20 and I am new this fandom. Well to start with it takes me a while to write because I admit I am kinda slow also I have a very busy life. Top it off I am currently working on a Bendy and the Ink Machine fanfiction called 'The Fall of the Studio' (if you like you could check it out and leave a review thank you). However, the previously mentioned fanfiction I have been writing is a bit tedious to write and I kinda needed a break from it. So what better way to take a break from it by writing a different fanfiction (or at least start one). I encountered this through a YouTuber named SuperHorrorBro (whom I definitely recommend) so I checked it out an was greatly impressed and deeply disturbed at the same time. Then I got this itching idea to write a fanfiction about it so I am but this might not get posted on often because college is coming around the corner and I will probably have no free time at that point. Also, I am still working on 'The Fall of the Studio' which I am thinking to kinda switch working on between the two per chapter (example: If I finished a chapter for this one I then focus on the next chapter of the BATIM one. Publish that chapter then go back to work on the next chapter of this one in theory). Hopefully, I can work on the two of them. Well, that is it for now as always thank you for reading (although sorry for being a bit ambiguous but I need to keep the antagonist and the other captive a secret more will be revealed) and if you like to leave a review that will be great! (Sorry for a long note trust me this won't be this long all the time) See you all next time folks!


	2. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1- Meet and Greet **

**Two Weeks Earlier…**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ My cell phone blared off from my nightstand. Groggily, I turned over to pick it up. I check the phone screen to see who it was; the screen read 'Mom'. I then picked it up and said half yawning,

"Hi, Mom. Why are you calling me?"

"Hijo, are you ready for school yet?"

"What?", I said

"Today is your first day of school. Did your dad bother to wake you up?"

"Uhmm, I am still in my room,"

"Okay then quickly get ready, go now. Please don't forget to at least eat something before you go." Then with that my phone clicked off signaling the end of the call. I then looked at the time on my phone it was 7:40 AM.

_Crap!_ I thought_ I'm still suffering from that jet lag_. I then vaulted out of bed and scrambled around my disorganized room of boxes and out of placed furniture. I quickly took care of my hygiene in the bathroom, after that, I went on a hunt for my uniform. I ripped through boxes till I found it which I quickly threw it on. My uniform consisted of ; a warm grey blazer, a white dress shirt, a red tie, a light brown sweater vest, brown dress shoes, and dark blue dress pants. I grabbed my backpack then I ran out of my bedroom down the stairs at breakneck speed. Before I left my home, I noticed my dad snoring asleep on the couch.

_Darn, _I thought _That jet lag hit him harder than me_. I then burst open through the front door grabbing my dark-blue bike that was leaning against the wall next to the door. I hopped on it putting feet to the petals as I took off like a bullet. I whizzed past the suburban houses and trees. Luckily, to my favor I only lived about 6 blocks away from the school also I have my bike, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't hustle.

Eventually, I saw the high school with its white brick walls and large classroom windows glittering in the sunlight. I pedaled faster. Finally, I was on the school's grounds which I then quickly locked up my bike at the nearest bike rack. I looked at the time. My watch read 7: 56 AM.

_Son of a biscuit! _I thought _I am not going to make it!_ Suddenly, I strained to remember yesterday when I was given a short orientation, on 'Orientation Day', where the classroom was located in proximate where I was located. I could also vaguely remember a large tree that was next to the second-story window of the classroom.

Well, it is my best shot I thought as I ran like heck down the side of the school then I turned left cutting across the vibrant green grass of the spring for going the sidewalk. I could see the tree dead ahead. I reached the tree and eyed it.

_I could defiantly climb it!_ I thought as I jumped on it clambering up the tree using its limbs like a ladder. Once I reached the second story, I rested on a tree limb and looked into the classroom. It looked like the right place so I knocked on the window. In response, a longed-purple hair girl, who was close to the window, looked up from her book. Her purple eyes stared at me in confusion as she then raised an eyebrow. I made a motion to open the window which she then hesitated; although, I could understand because this was pretty weird. I clasped my hands together making a begging signal. In response, she got up and stepped over to the window opening it for me. I scrambled in just as the bell ringed while she closed the window behind me. I turned to look at her and said,

"Thank you señorita! Is this Mr. Hisakawa's World History class for the first hour?" In response, she nodded,

_Quite the shy one are you?_ I thought which I then asked her,

"Is there assigned seats?" Which again she nodded, pointing towards the teacher's desk, "Okay, thank you again señorita." I quickly walked over to the desk and looked at the chart set up. It was two students to a long table which there were four rows across the room and 6 tables to each row. I soon found my name marked next to a student named Yuri. It was the first table to the far right next to the window that I had just come in from? I then turned to look seeing the purple-haired girl named Yuri now sitting back down at the table putting her book away in her backpack. Then I noticed everyone else in the classroom staring at me with perplexed looks on their faces. Their hair and eye colors greatly varied and their skin tones were fairly light complected to a light tan. I figured they were probably thinking _wow, this strange foreigner fellow just popped in through the window._

_Huh, I guess I made quite the first impression,_ I thought as I then made my way towards my seat. I sat down and quickly pulled out my notebook. I turned to Yuri and said,

"Yuri, right?" She then nodded again, "Well, to introduce myself I am Juan Rodriguez and don't worry I won't bite…unless I am off my meds." I joked but it turns out it did the opposite effect of making her giggle or at least break the ice. Instead, Yuri's eyes grew wide in horror which she then scooted several inches away from me. Heck, she might've even jumped to the very end of the table or out the window.

"Whoa, whoa, I am sorry I didn't mean to freak you out I was just joking around you know. Just relax I am a good person don't worry." She then stared at me letting that sink in. Finally, she relaxed and smiled sheepishly while her face got slightly red as she then began to twirl some of her long hair with her fingers as a nervous coping habit probably.

"Oh," she said her voice came out very soft and nervous, "Well, then… I …I guess it's nice to meet you. Sorry."

"Nice to meet you too but there is nothing to be sorry about," I replied back as I turned having heard the teacher walked in the classroom.

"Good morning students and welcome to a new year. Sorry that I am late," Mr. Hisakawa said, "I had a personal matter to quickly resolve." Then the class greeted him in response. He was an older man with black straight hair peppered with grey. He has brown eyes and was clean-shaven also dressed in typical teacher wear along with that he wore a pair of glasses. He then got settled down putting his affix on his desk and quickly set up. He then looked at me then turned to the class and said,

"Well students, as you probably know we have a new student from out of country today in our class; why don't you come up here and introduce yourself, Juan," he then motioned for me to the stand in front of the class.

_Well, this is nerve-racking,_ I thought as I got up and stood in front of the class.

"Hello everyone, I am Juan Rodriguez. I come from the United States of America also I am very glad to be here." I turned to Mr. Hisakawa, "Anything else?"

"Tell us why you came to Japan also some hobbies or interests will be nice to hear," he said

"Well then," I replied, "Okay, my mother is a graphic design artist and the company that she works for wanted to use her in the other branch of the company, which is here, also to train new workers. So, we then moved here not long ago which is just my mom, dad, and I. Now interests and hobbies, well, I like to hike, cook, practice martial arts, reading books, writing stories, and…learning about history."

"You like learning about history, eh?" Mr. Hisakawa said,

"Yes I do," I said turning to look back at him,

"Tell us why then?" I then nodded to his response and turned back to the class,

"Well, it has always fascinated me how people lived back then and what events occurred over the thousands of years that lead us to were were standing right now," I paused, "I am also a strong believer that we can learn from the past in order to further our future like as the saying goes, 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.' Which is something along those lines." I finished,

"Excellent answer," Mr. Hisakawa replied, "That is why we have history classes for so we never forget those who came before us. Also maybe we could even find the answers we need to modern societies problems too if only we look back every once in a while. I believe you are done for now. You may sit down and thank you for sharing."

"Uhm… you're welcome," I said as I then sat down at my seat. Then from there, the class was set in motion. Everyone gave a quick introduction of themselves in the same manner like me. We handled the business of what are the goals and exceptions in the class and, of course, the syllabus for what we're going to learn in this world history class. Then once the class was over Mr. Hisakawa packed up his things and left which then we had about 10 minutes to our selves to do whatever. Some student read books and others talked. Also, a small hand full came over to me and started to bombard me with questions about _what was the USA like?_ or _what were schools like over there?_ amongst other questions which I answered accordingly. Then soon, came in the teacher for math class, then after that, we switch gears to another class which was psychology with a different teacher, lastly, after that, we had lunch or more put it this way they had lunch because I forgot mine at home and I didn't have money to go out and buy one. It was strange to see that they ate lunch in their classroom while back in the states we had a lunchroom.

"Hi…Juan," I looked up from my notebook, where I was doodling pictures, to look at Yuri sitting next to me, "Have you brought a lunch?"

"No," I answered, "I forgot mine at home because I was in a rush to get here on time. Yeah, still suffering from jet lag."

"Oh, well… I was wondering… if you would like this," Yuri produced forth a shrink-wrapped chocolate chip cookie, that was about the size of my fist, offering it to me, "I already had my lunch and don't feel that hungry so I figure I give this to you since I think you need it more,"

"Really?" I said which she, in turn, nodded with a slight smile, "Okay, I'll take your offer. Thank you again," which I then received the cookie from her and I ripped the shrink wrap of it then I began to devour it. Once done I looked back at her and said,

"You know what! I think I owe you,"

"Oh, don't worry you don't have to pay me back or anything," she said

"Well, if you need anything from me don't be afraid to ask," I said with a wink which she then blushed a little while slightly turning her head off to the side,

"Okay," she said as the bell the rang singling the end of lunchtime. I quickly pulled out my schedule to see what I had next for a class which was an art class of mixed media. I would have to go to a different area of the east wing of the school that I am in to attend the class.

"Well then," I said as I got up slinging my backpack on, "I gotta go to a different class."

"Me too," Yuri replied as she got up after looking at her class schedule,

"I guess see you tomorrow then or around. I hope you have a great day Yuri," I told her,

"I hope you'll have a nice day too Juan." She said as we both walked out of the classroom going our separate ways in the mass of students walking around.

I walked toward the stairs and took them down to ground level trying my best to fallow my memory from the orientation. I ended up towards the back of the east wing. However, there was a cross-section of hallway entrances of which way to go. I turned to the left and became so focused on looking at the room numbers that I soon ended up colliding with someone. I quickly took a look who it was that I had accidentally pushed down to the floor which it was clear to see why. She was a short also a very young-looking girl that has pink hair which had red clips holding her bangs also two red ribbons forming small twin tails each to the side of her head. She spat a string of Japanese words that I had no clue what they were, but I was quite sure she was cussing me out. She stopped when she got a better look at me with her pink eyes narrowing and in response I said,

"My apologies, I am very sorry that I bumped into you. Let me help you out," as I reached down and started to pick up her books as she then picked up her bag and her self from off the floor.

"You're not from around here are you?" She asked,

"What do you think gave it away?" I said in a good-natured joking way smiling as I handed the pink-haired girl her books,

"Because you're speaking English and have a doofus looking face," she said back with a hard sarcastic bite,

"Hey!" I replied,

"Hay is for horses also I accept your apology doofus. Now, excuse me," she said making her way around me,

"Hey, wait up!" I said as she then turned to look at me with a clear expression on her face saying _what do you want?_, "Do you know where I could find Mrs. Handa's mixed media art class?" It took her a second as she mumbled under her breath and said,

"That's exactly where I'm heading right now too. I'll show you the way doofus. Follow me," as she motioned with her hand to follow her,

"Well, you do know that this doofus does have a name you know," I said walking beside her,

"Hmm…okay what is it?" The pink-hair girl asked,

"My name is Juan," I answered back,

"Juan?" She questions as she shoots a look at me, "You look more like a Pedro to me,"

"What makes you think that?"

"Because…I feel a Juan would be smarter than a Pedro," she answered,

"How do you…never mind what's your name pinky?" She kinda gave me a slightly angry look, "Hold your horses, just getting back at you for calling me doofus," she then held her tongue back for a sarcastic comment probably realizing that I had a point and said,

"My name is Natsuki,"

"Well then, it's nice to meet you," I said back,

"Likewise," came her apt reply then she stopped,

"Okay, we're here," she said pointing to the door to the left of us,

"Thank you," I said to her,

"Yeah, no problem. Just don't get lost… this is a big school you know," she said back to me as we both entered into the class. One wall of the classroom was completely glass which gave a view to the outside and to the rest of the off white walls were large brown cabinets hanging on the walls and under long black countertops which is probably where the art supplies were placed. In the room, there were a bunch of plain large square tables that could seat up to four people. To our far right was the front of the classroom which there was a projector producing an image on the projector screen of a seating chart. We then made our way to take a look.

_Well, I will be darn, fate has a strange way of bringing people together does it?_ I thought as I stared at the table I was assigned to. I was to sit next to Natsuki while there were to be two other students across from us that had the names of Sayori and Akane. I then looked at Natsuki and said teasing,

"Looks like you're going to be seeing my doofus face more often than you probably thought," which she then softly punched me at my right arm in return,

"Yeah, just don't drive me, crazy doofus," she said, "Let's go take our seats," which then we walked over to our table to the right side of the room towards the front corner. Our backs were toward the counters when we sat down. I could tell Natsuki was looking around the room. Then I found my eyes meeting to whom she was looking at. She was staring at another girl. The girl turned to us after looking at the seating chart with a large smile on her face along with her sky blue eyes beaming. Her hair was a coral pink and was cut in a bob cut along with a large red bow tilted on the left side of her head. Well, her uniform was average but one thing I noticed that her uniform wasn't as well put together as others. Probably suggests she is a bit disorganized.

"Brace yourself," Natsuki said under her breath so only I can hear, "Here she comes,"

"Who?" I asked,

"She's Sayori,"

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she is a friend but she can be a little too happy-go-lucky if you're not used to it,"

"Ah," I said, Quickly the girl named Sayori skipped on over to our table happily.

"Hi, Natsuki," Sayori said voice chirping as she then reached down to hug Natsuki who was sitting down,

"Hi, Sayori nice to see you," Natsuki replied through a forced breath because Sayori ended up hugging her in a tight squeeze, "Okay… let go… you're going to bust my ribs!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sayori said letting go, "I am just so happy to see you!"

"Yeah., just remember I'm not going away anytime soon so just clam down on the hugs!" Sayori then turned to me and said,

"Hi, I'm Sayori what's your name?"

"My name is Juan," I said,

"Nice to met you, Juan," she said while reaching out to shake my hand which I did,

"You're just a ball of rainbows and sunshine are ya?" I said,

"Aww, thank you!" Sayori said smiling as she sat down in her seat. Then no sooner the other student, whom I suspect was Akane, came to sit at our table. She had bright red hair that was long which was placed in a braided ponytail and she had golden eyes.

"I guess you're Akane?" I asked her,

"Yep and don't wear it out," she responded and of course as the class went on we got to know all of each other better as it turns out Akane was in my first-hour history class but her seat was more toward the back and she came in later in the day due to a doctors appointment. She was very mellow and kind; however, not as shy as Yuri though. We ended up getting together fine as a group which I was glad.

Finally, after when the class ended we bid each other a goodbye. I went off to find my next class which was gym. I had to go to the other side of the school that was in the west wing where the huge gymnasium was located. It wasn't that hard to find the boy's locker room, of course, which I then got my locker key from the gym instructor, Mr. Yamshita, who was surprisingly tall and had large muscles that popped up from under his redshirt. I went to my locker and changed into my gym clothes, which were sweats, along with all of the other guys. They paid no mind to which I was fine with that. We all then grouped up in the gym sitting in a circle around the teacher.

"Okay, boys listen up!" Mr. Yamshita said in a loud boisterous voice, "As we all know it is very important to do physical activity at least an hour a day. Which could be anything like playing sports, lifting weights, or ,heck, just simply going for a walk is good for the body," he looked at each of us while pacing around in the circle, "In this case we are going to have some fun by playing sports but before we do here are the home rules: number one we respect each other, number two we play clean, number three always give your best, number four we build each other up not down, and lastly number five we have to show good sportsmanship. Are the rules clear?" In response, we all nodded, "Good now let's go outside to the soccer field and we will learn how to play soccer." Then with that, we followed him to a set of double doors that lead outside to the back so that we could play soccer. The air was cool and the sun was out it making it a nice day to play.

Mr. Yamshita, of course, assigned the two team captains to be the red team and blue team. They were tasked in giving each member an armband to signify the color of their team. The captains started to pick their players when we lined up. One by one we were picked to join a team. It was then boiled down to me and another student. The team captains looked at each other and quickly conversed in a hushed voice which after they then did rock-paper-scissors. The red captain won and then said,

"Yoshi you're with me," Yoshi, a dark-brown haired fair skin guy, turned to look at me with his dark brown eyes and said,

"Good luck friend,"

"Good luck to you too," I said as we left to our teams.

_Yeah, I'm going to need all the luck that I can get. I stink at soccer, _I thought to myself. When that was taken care of, the teacher made us do a warm-up by running around the field 3 times and perform a couple of jumping jacks then he gave us the rundown of the rules and player roles in soccer. I was placed on defense towards the right side of the field. All I did was stood there along with the other defenders. The guys who were on the offense with the captain were doing a pretty good job keeping the ball over there.

Suddenly, one of the red players kicked the ball to another one which started to head my way. I went to intercept him. The red player was soon backed up by two other red players. I went to step in front and take the ball but the other two rushed me getting in-between me and the one with the ball. That player changed direction but when I went to go follow up the two players that rushed me one of them elbowed me in the ribs while the other tripped me on purpose. I crashed into the ground face first. I turned over to find the one that tripped me looked down and said,

"You better keep up foreigner," then he and his friend started to laugh under their breath so they wouldn't draw the teacher's attention while they took off to help out the player with the ball who was now trying to juggle the ball around the other defenders. I just laid there a second to catch my breath then the whistle was blown. Time was up and the game ended in a draw. I then sat up and justed watch the other guys walk off the field. Then I notice Yoshi jogged up to me. He then held out his left hand and said,

"You need a hand?"

"Yeah," I said as I took it which he then helped me stand up, "You saw what happened Yoshi?"

"Yeah, I did," He said,

"So who was that demonic duo anyhow that knocked me down?" I asked as we both walked together towards the school,

"That would be Hayato and Hibiki,"

"So what is their beef with me?"

"Beef?" Yoshi asked as I then realized he didn't understand what I just said,

"Okay, translation is what problem do they have with me?"

"Oh, they're just the jerks of the school who pick on anyone that they find new or weak,"

"So bullies?"

"You could say that," he said with a shrug, "So what's your name?"

"Juan," I answered back as we then entered the gym,

"Well Juan, don't worry I'm also a bottom of the barrel guy too so, we can help each other out. Sounds like a plan?"

"So, in other words, you back me up if I back you up?"

"Yeah," Yoshi answered,

"Alright then we're gym partners," I said as we then shook hands. After, that, of course, we hit the showers and changed back into our school uniforms and went our sperate ways.

I headed for my last class of the day which was a computer class. I made my way toward the south wing which was the back of the school were the computer class was located. This area wasn't as busy with other students walking through the halls. If I remembered correctly, this wing also housed the theatrics department and musical department. I then found the classroom and entered looking at the seating chart presented on the projector. The class was set up with long grey-tables that housed eight computers across it. There were 5 rows of them in the room with black swivel chairs for seats. I found out I was going to be sitting at the right side end of the fourth row. The only other person that was going to sit next to me was going to be on my left-hand side. Someone named Monika. I then made my way to my seat like all the other students.

As it turns out, Monika was already there. I saw the back of her head which was long light-brown hair pulled back in a ponytail by a very large light blue bow; however, more long hair was also a little bit off to the sides of her head. I sat in my seat next to her. She then turned to look at me. I could say I was already… intrigued by her. Her emerald green eyes conveyed to me an incredible intelligence also the way she carried her self exuded confidence. Lastly, her smile was warm and welcoming.

_She's quite pretty, _I thought,

"Hello, there," she said her voice came crisp and clear, "How was your first day here Juan?" I was quickly taken aback from my thoughts,

"You…you know my name?" I said,

"Well, I got it from the seating chart," she said clearly amused,

"Oh, right," I said feeling my face feel warm from embarrassment, "Then it's nice to meet you Monika and I am doing swell for the first day. A little bump here and there but all right."

"What were those little bumps?" She asked in a genuine way which I then retold her all of the day events in a nutshell while not going into much detail on my table mates,

"Wow," she said, "That's pretty intense for the first day," she giggled, "I never heard of a student climbing up a tree to get to class on time," then her face expressed a bit of anger, "However, what Hayato and Hibiki had done was very rude but I am glad that a fellow student lent a helping hand,"

"Yeah, but trust me. If those two keep it up I'll bust their numb-knuckle heads," I said as I made a fist with my right hand and pounded it against the palm of my left hand,

"Uh, Juan, I know one needs to stand up to bullies but does it need to resort to violence?" She asked,

"Well… if I can sort it out without having to box the heck out of someone then okay; however, if a bully doesn't stop well then their going to see the devil through a peephole," I answered back which I soon could tell started to make her worry,

"Just please, think before you act Juan," she said I could tell she was sincere about saying it, heck, it seemed already one of those moments that you've just met somebody but it seems like they've known you for far longer. I then smiled,

"Sure, I will keep that in mind," I answered nodding at her which then suddenly the bell rang singling the end of the break period which started the class. The teacher Mr. Ito then began the class going over, of course, the syllabus and class rules. We then spent the rest of the class already working on a small five slide show presentation on 'fun facts about ourselves'. Which was a test, to see how computer literate we were. I was completely lost. Okay, I knew more or less what I was doing but handling computer stuff was never in my wheelhouse. It probably wasn't long before Monika noticed how I was fussing with the computer programs to complete the project because she asked me,

"Would you like some help, Juan?"

"No," I answered frustrated, "I can figure it out,"

"Okie Dokie, I am just letting you know that I am here to help," I took a quick look at her; she had a sly smile on her face but it didn't look like she was doing anything so I asked,

"Are you done already, Monika?"

"Yep!," she said, "Also not only me but look around," I then looked around to notice that the majority of the class was already done except for a few stragglers like me,

"How did you do that so fast?" I asked,

"Oh, it just comes to me easily with technology and computer skills," she then winked at me while I then nervously laughed,

"Okay," I said humbling myself a bit, "Could you please guide me?"

"Sure can!" She said as she began to guide me through then soon enough I was finally done,

"Geez," I said, "Sometimes I feel like an old man when it comes to this stuff,"

"Don't worry, that is why they have classes for stuff like this. Also never hesitate to ask any questions because I'm always willing to help out,"

"Isn't that what? The teacher's job though?" I joked,

"True," she said, "But if he's not available then I'll lend a hand," she said,

"Thank you then," I said as I logged out because the class was almost over. Finally, the bell rang and everybody got up to leave.

"Well then," I said getting up, "I guess see you tomorrow then Monika,"

"See you tomorrow too," she said getting up from her seat also, "However, there is one thing I want to ask you,"

"Yes?" I answered,

"Have you signed up for any clubs yet?" She asked,

"No, not yet. I was thinking though," I said shrugging,

"Well, if you're interested you can join mine,"

"What is it?" I said

"It's called the 'Literature Club',"

"Okay, but do I need to meet the club president to sign up?" I asked,

"You're already looking at her," she said smiling, "Were really new this year and I like to add some more members,"

"Wow," I said, "How'd that end up happening?"

"Oh, I got sick of the last club I was in called, 'The Debate Club'," she said with a look of disgust running across her face for a second, "I didn't care for the drama or the politics so I decided to make my own where members can enjoy reading or writing in a friendly environment that would be a safe harbor that will allow people to express themselves."

"That sounds very nice Monika," I said, "but I can't right now because I have to go my new home and continue to help unpack with my parents. Who knows, how long that is going to take?"

"Oh," she said I could tell there was a slight disappointment in her voice, "So when you're done would you consider to come by and visit? I mean… I don't want to force you or anything or sound too… desperate…"

"Naw, don't worry. When I'm done settling down, I will stop on by," I said,

"You would?" She asked perking up,

"You have my word," I said raising my right hand,

"Okay, then. It would be great to have you stop by and I think you will make a great new member," she said closing her eyes while smiling in contentment,

"See you then Juan. I don't want to hold you back any longer because the quicker you get to unpack the quicker you can stop by,"

"Alright then," I said, " What room number is it?

"E-07,"

"Okay got it, see you tomorrow then,"

"See you tomorrow," Monika replied as we then walked out together. We were heading the same way for a while which was slightly embarrassing for both of us because we had just told each other goodbye. Eventually, we did part ways were I left out the front of the school while she headed toward the east wing to her club.

I then found my bike and undone the lock at the rack. I hoped on it and began to pedal my way home past all the other students. I felt good for a first day in a high school in a land that is very much yet foreign to me but of course, depending on how long I live here, I will defiantly get used to this. Suddenly, thoughts about all the other students I've met crossed my mind. They all were very interesting and nice in their own way, well except for the demonic duo, but otherwise, I feel like I will make close friends pretty soon. Finally, I reached my house and placed my bike in the garage this time for safekeeping because it was a risk to leave it out there overnight especially if ever the demonic duo figured out where I lived and decided to do something with my bike. Then I walked inside the house and closed the door behind me and said to myself,

"What a day."

**Author's Note:**

Wow, this turned out longer than I had anticipated. I hope it wasn't too boring at some parts or repetitive. I just had to crank a chapter out before college starts up. So as a heads up again it could be a while before I posted another chapter here but I'll do my best. As always see you, next time folks!

P.S. Here are the translations for some of the Spanish words (will add something like this at the end for my main character, or anyone else, says Spanish words or phrases):

Hijo- son.

Señorita- a proper title to use around a young woman when you sometimes don't know their name or can use with their name. Example: Señorita (add the last name) Basic equivalent is Miss (shorthand Ms.).


End file.
